


三人行 4

by JS0328LOVE



Category: Markson - Fandom, bmark - Fandom, jaeson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS0328LOVE/pseuds/JS0328LOVE
Summary: **注意cp避雷，不喜勿进：宜嘉 范二 范宜**/三人行//🚗🚗 范宜 → 宜嘉 → 范二 → 宜嘉范//本篇3p/**含3p情节，玩具**
Kudos: 6





	三人行 4

4  
/本篇 宜嘉范3p/

段宜恩刚好摆脱跨国公司老总的寒暄，打算回头跟王嘉尔去吃芝士蛋糕，却发现王嘉尔人影都不见了，生怕这个小宝贝迷路或者被拐带了有危险，立刻动身寻找王嘉尔，果然不出所料，他就在芝士蛋糕那边跟一个自己过分熟悉的背影的人在聊天。顿时就莫名的感觉就上来了，自己明明内心是喜欢着王嘉尔的，怎么看见了林在范却隐约有点兴奋和期待，更多的是想打死他的直男态度。看着两人相聊甚欢，真不是滋味，立刻上前单手搂着王嘉尔，拦截林在范想敬酒的酒杯。

“嘉嘉喝不了，我替他喝”  
王嘉尔嘟嘟嘴，“谁说我喝不了啊”

林在范看见了也不恼，只是笑笑，“段哥可总算回来了，真心替你高兴”

“嗯，嘉嘉陪你吃蛋糕”

“在范哥陪我吃完了啊，你们好像有点东西要聊，我就站旁边吧，marky 不怕，在范哥跟我说了你两的事了，没想到你在下啊，哈哈”

“嘉嘉，你待会回去就死定了”

听的王嘉尔浑身一颤，立刻躲林在范后面探头，“略略略”  
“宜恩”

很久没听见林在范温柔有认真的喊他的名字，段宜恩一时内心不是什么样的感觉，还在混乱的时候，两边脸颊被同时亲了一口，左边是林在范，右边是王嘉尔，一边清凉的感觉，一边的甜蜜蜜的感觉。段宜恩满脸疑惑的看着两人。

“Marky, 刚刚我跟在范哥商量了，就看你愿意不？其实...三人行也不是不可以的，你明白吗？”

“嗯，就是我们都宠着大家，爱着大家，我🌞你，你🌞嘉嘉”

王嘉尔满脸通红，捶打旁边的林在范，“你要不要那么直接！”

两人看着可可爱爱的小炸毛也忍不住上手揉，林在范也用另一只手牵起了段宜恩的手。

正当三人终于拨开云雾见青天，要修成正果的时候，会场上就响起了好几声枪声，玻璃的碎裂声，逃命的脚步声，还有人们慌忙的尖叫声环绕全场。三人立刻躲到布幕后，看清形势，正当林在范确认好形势，段宜恩做好了准备，王嘉尔做好了心理建设，都准备为了保护自己爱的两个人，自己冲出去的时候，才发现有三人，大家对视了一下，发现三人都出来了。

“你两出来干嘛，你两认识这枪支吗？不是闹着玩”

“呵，林在范，我可是刚洗白，在几个月前还是个黑帮老大呢，别以为自己多厉害似的”

“我可是为了你段哥，你这个贩毒的也不是搞军火的”

“我说你两能不能别闹了，人家等着被我们打趴呢”

两个老大齐齐看着王嘉尔，段宜恩就迫切的说， “还说，你这个只会打的，不要命了？”

“那你们是要丢下我吗？说好的三人行呢？” 

就在三人斗气的时候，对方也不是省油的灯，就马上攻过来了，于是三个人背对着背，形成铁三角，一个擅长打，一个躲再攻击，一个使用枪械，配合的天衣无缝，把面前的敌人一个个打趴在地，就在他们放松警戒的时候，一个躲在暗处的追击手临死前打出了一发子弹，林在范还击了，速度却不够对方的枪支来，正要闭着眼睛的时候，王嘉尔飞扑过去，替林在范挡了个子弹。剩下的追击手也被解决了，两人立刻扑到王嘉尔前面，抱着他，子弹刚好落在里心脏一点点的地方，一直流着血。

林在范激动的手都在颤，声音都在抖，“嘉尔..嘉尔！你不会有事的...我们在...”  
王嘉尔虚弱的看着两个老大，“我没死....我也很强的，是吧？不输你两呢...我爱你们吖....”

“嘉尔，我也是，你不会有事...你别说话了，别睡着！”

段宜恩捏紧拳头，冷静有素的打了给私人医生朴珍荣，让他来务必救活王嘉尔。“在范，有朴珍荣，嘉嘉不会有事的，我们去看看周围的情况，到底是谁，然后斩草除根，连根拔起”

林在范被段宜恩安抚后，擦擦汗珠，点点头，就跟着出去处理事情。  
朴珍荣来接走王嘉尔后就一直悉心照料，过程中跟王嘉尔也培养不了感情，从医患关系变成了亲密好友，甚至快成同一阵线，导致于两位老大终于花了一个多月铲除了那晚真凶的势力后，回来发现自己的宝贝跟朴珍荣走的太近了，无所不谈，还自称什么狗狗line。深知朴珍荣的腹黑，绝对不能让他得逞，王嘉尔太单纯了，这样实在不行，两人决定今晚誓要把王嘉尔抢回来。

于是两人把朴珍荣支开后，约了刚复原不久，已经能够蹦蹦跳跳的王嘉尔去外面过一个完美的元旦，当然是在某个柔软的地方上。

王嘉尔接到微信的时候觉得真高兴，两个男朋友都约他去吃饭，还是个高级餐厅，黑白两道男朋友，真的太好了。王嘉尔立刻就起床准备换衣服。当他走出客厅的时候发现那里已经有一套西服在等着他了，字条还写 ‘特意给宝贝买的’ 。但当王嘉尔拿起那套西服的时候总觉得自己把自己给卖了，他这个直觉真的一点偏差都没有。

当王嘉尔到达餐厅的时候发现这俩个人就坐在钢琴旁边的位置，慢慢的走过去。段宜恩跟林在范都看直了眼，王嘉尔修长纤细的身材穿上他们特意准备的宝蓝色西服，后背整个是镂空的设计，里面穿的是网纱装，前面是开叉到胸肌才有扣子，实在王嘉尔才是他们的大餐。王嘉尔就觉得自己不应该在这里，宁愿回家吃泡面去。

这两人从前菜来了就一直给他夹菜，他的碟子都是东西，满满的，然后酒一杯接一杯的，都快喝饱了，“够了你两，你们再这样我走了”。然后两人立刻乖巧吃自己的，期间不停对王嘉尔动手动脚，手摸着王嘉尔的大腿，脚撩进王嘉尔的裤子里。正当王嘉尔要爆炸的时候，突然两人就缩回去了，然后站起来到台上去。林在范坐钢琴前开始弹奏，段宜恩则用他的低音嗓子唱着情歌，两人都是含情脉脉的看着眼前人。王嘉尔顿时会想起他两的温柔，感动得不要不要的。最后段宜恩抱着杰尼龟玩偶走前，林在范捧着芝士条花束走前，两人一起亲吻王嘉尔。

“嘉尔，元旦快乐，我爱你”  
“嘎嘎，happy new year，i love you”

王嘉尔感动得眼框红红得，“你们干嘛嘛，元旦都要把人弄哭是吗？” 一手一把泪的，两人笑了笑，替王嘉尔擦掉眼泪，嘴角扬起了一个不经意的微笑。在吃一会儿，王嘉尔就觉得自己有点累，还有点晕，迷迷糊糊间就被段宜恩带回屋了。林在范因为帮派的事，就稍微迟一点再回家去。

王嘉尔是被痒痒的快感给弄醒的，揉揉眼睛，打算转身，岂料突然一阵快感直接传递到脑袋里，嘴里忍不住就把呻吟冲出了口，“啊...” 

“醒了嘉嘉？”

被吓了一跳的王嘉尔看清楚来人后差点没打死段宜恩，但瞬间被后穴里的按摩棒高速的运作重新拉回去快感漩涡里，一直喘着粗气，脸色潮红的。“嘉嘉，舒服吗？”

“嗯....拿出去...marky，不要他..”  
“那要什么？”  
“不要！昨晚你才干了好几个小时！”  
“证明你老公厉害啊”

段宜恩再调大按摩棒的震度，手用它抽插着后穴，“嘉嘉后面真好看，粉嫩嫩的，还一缩一缩的”

“你别说了...啊....好涨...嗯...不要他...”

“那嘉嘉说说要谁啊”

“要marky进来嘛...”

段宜恩把按摩棒狠狠的抽出来，惹得王嘉尔惊呼了一声，还没缓过来就把粗长的阴茎一杆入洞，怼到王嘉尔的后穴深处，惹得王嘉尔浑身一抖，“啊！.....太深了...你别...嗯啊....”  
段宜恩还没等王嘉尔说话就开始慢慢抽插，昨晚刚使用过的后穴，已经自动分泌出水令抽插过程更顺畅，段宜恩慢慢把抽插速度提升，“嘉嘉里面好多水呢”

王嘉尔被后穴强劲的抽插力度撞的迷迷糊糊的，脸红红的，羞于回答，把自己的脸埋枕头里，被段宜恩抱起来骑乘姿势，把他按下去自己再疯狂向上顶，掐着王嘉尔纤细的腰一直往下压。

“嗯啊....宜恩...mar..marky你慢点..嗯...”

段宜恩没理会，直接加速再抽插着后穴，粗大的阴茎再涨了一圈，把后穴的皱褶都撑顺了，王嘉尔感觉被段宜恩填的满满的，“啊...啊...好涨...别...唔啊...”

段宜恩一直揉着王嘉尔的屁股，把臀分开拉开再顶上去，顶到最深，王嘉尔突然软了腰。段宜恩仿佛得到一个暗示，就立刻只朝那个敏感点戳，一直只研磨那里，令王嘉尔无法从这个快感里逃离，嘴里只剩下沙哑的呻吟。

“啊啊....嗯哈..咦啊...不行...要死了...”

“嘉嘉不会死的， 你看小骚穴多诚实，一直咬着肉棒不放呢”

“不...嗯啊...哈...”

段宜恩把人摆跪趴，自己整个人压上去，比刚刚的速度都要快的一直猛戳着前列线，又用手指一直研磨乳尖，又轻轻拉扯乳头再按压，一直在背部吸出好多小草莓，揉着屁股，手伸直保护着王嘉尔的头避免撞到床头去。这直传脑袋的快感让王嘉尔无所适从，爽的眼角都流泪，“呜呜...啊....嗯哈.....不不...啊...嗯啊！....” 王嘉尔浑身一抖，前面竟然在没有抚摸之下喷发了，掉着眼泪，喘着气。

段宜恩把人抱过来，“舒服吗？”  
王嘉尔轻轻点点头。  
“那继续”

段宜恩整根抽插出入着王嘉尔的后穴，后穴突然大力一缩，段宜恩在毫无防备下就被夹射了。高潮的热液打在王嘉尔的后穴内壁里，惹得他抖了一下

“啧，嘉嘉这么饥渴？急着把吃哥哥的了？”

“哈...好舒服....嗯...想marky 为我射出来嘛”

突然一股清凉的嗓音响起，“真是欠干的小骚货啊”

把王嘉尔吓得一抖，躲进段宜恩怀里。“林在范！”

“怎么哥？一起参与的计划，还不能一起享受成果吗？”

“就不能事前通知？”

“你两那么尽兴，我也不好意思打乱你们的雅兴啊，现在就可以了”

然后段宜恩拖出一堆玩具，给了些给林在范，王嘉尔刚看了一点就被笼罩着黑色，“干..干嘛啊你们...”

林在范温柔的替王嘉尔用黑布遮住了眼睛，再脱衣服上床，躺床头。段宜恩则把乳夹夹在眼前人的乳头上，“这什么..?” 视觉被剥夺的王嘉尔，其他触感特别清晰敏感，段宜恩开动乳夹，电流瞬间通过乳头，刺激的王嘉尔弹了一下，嘴里再也忍不住，“额啊！额.....不要..”

“嘉嘉乖” 林在范一直按摩王嘉尔身体上敏感的穴位，乳夹一直有电流通过和按压，王嘉尔咬着嘴唇，一直乱动。段宜恩把王嘉尔位置倒转，自己伸手撸动小小嘉，把屁股对着林在范。林在范慢慢凑近还流着水的穴口，喷着鼻息，正当王嘉尔回过神来腰阻止的时候，林在范已经把温热的舌头慢慢伸进去倒弄，“啊！不要不要...在范哥...嗯....很脏” 。

“嘉嘉是最干净的，段哥的也味道也好”  
“啧，林在范你该干什么就干什么”

林在范一边说一边伸手从王嘉尔的肩膀开始摸下去，拉扯一下乳夹，再摸到胯骨，全是敏感的位置，王嘉尔深陷这个快感漩涡完全出不来，后穴一直舌头撩拨，前面一直被人拴着撸动，多方的刺激令王嘉尔又射了，“嗯额！”。被盖着眼，只剩下挺拔的鼻子和漂亮的嘴巴喘着气，段宜恩向前捏着下巴，吻上去，像吸着果冻一样。

突然林在范就把阴茎怼了进去后穴里，把王嘉尔惊的分开了段宜恩的嘴巴，再惊呼了一下，“哈嗯！”。林在范不像段宜恩那么恶趣味，就直接的开干，抓住王嘉尔的腰就一直往前猛戳，王嘉尔的嘴又被段宜恩吻住，来不及吞的口水就顺着下巴脖子流了下来，一直只能从喉咙里发出低吟，这似乎更能刺激林在范，身后的冲击越来越快，幸好段宜恩抱住了，不然整个人就立不住了，臀瓣被撞击的红红的，流着水。撞击越来越快，感觉后穴收缩的越来紧，知道王嘉尔的再一次高潮要来了，林在范突然就退出来了。快感突然没了，王嘉尔的即时反应是扭扭腰，段宜恩拍了一下屁股，“嘉嘉真美”，说罢堵住马眼口，把小小恩再次插进去，一来就高速抽插，只怼着敏感点，这份快感令王嘉尔无法逃离，只能一直承受着，喉咙喊得嗓子都哑了，“啊....嗯啊...好快....太深.....要被爽死了”

黑布终于解开了，乳夹也分开了，正当王嘉尔以为快要结束的时候，突然身后的阴茎桶到前所未有的深度，令王嘉尔仰起了头，被段宜恩掰过来吻，发现了震惊瞳孔的事。就是林在范把阴茎插进了段宜恩的体内。林在范抓着段宜恩的细腰使劲抽插，“哥的里面还是那么热啊”

“你..少废话！”

“好好好”

林在范就没再说话，只是闷声猛干着段宜恩，把段宜恩刺激的话都说不完整，向后躺着。

“marky 那么暴躁呢？”

“看来要..啊！....嗯...把嘉嘉操的说不...了话”

林在范多用力去抽插段宜恩后穴，段宜恩就用双倍的力度猛戳着王嘉尔，把王嘉尔抽插的完全没力，只能趴床上。林在范更伸手去揉段宜恩的乳头，一刺激段宜恩下身又再戳的更深了，“啊啊....marky...要顶穿了...”

“爽吗段哥？”

“爽...你继续，再快”

“遵命呢”

三人调换了一下位置，林在范在底，段宜恩背对林在范坐着，王嘉尔面对段宜恩坐着。后面被插着，前面插着别人的感觉可是段宜恩从来没试过的，爽到头皮发麻，自己一直摆腰动着，配合林在范的抽插，“啊...林在范...嗯....好爽..”

“哥爽就对了”

然后骑乘让阴茎更准确的怼在王嘉尔敏感点上，带着哭腔的求饶，“”呜呜...你两停下吧...我我不行了....”

“我俩是谁啊？嘉嘉，嗯？说了就给你”

“呜呜，欺负人！嗯...一个daddy一个老公....”

在下面顶着的两人同时笑了笑，“乖宝宝”

林在范一直摸着段宜恩的背，段宜恩在王嘉尔背上吸了好多草莓。段宜恩把手指伸到王嘉尔嘴里搅动，王嘉尔的口水就又流下来了。整个画面有多淫扉就有多淫扉。

三人的撞击声一直持续了好一阵子，直到林在范快要射了，抽出来，他知道段宜恩不喜欢，伸手替小小嘉撸动。段宜恩把热液再次打在王嘉尔的敏感点上，被多方刺激的王嘉尔颤抖着射了出来。林在范也射在了王嘉尔的小腹上。

“嘉嘉事要怀孕了吗？肚子涨涨的”

“嗯...我很累！！你们俩.....哼！我要睡了”

“我和林在范好好替你清洗，爱你，嘉嘉”

“我也是，嘉尔”

王嘉尔没说话，只是一人一口亲亲，就倒头睡了。


End file.
